1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lock actuator assembly for a steering lock and ignition system which can be used with a system which indirectly activates an ignition assembly such as by a user identification and authorization system. The lock actuator assembly does not use a conventional mechanical key. In particular, the lock actuator assembly has a two position knob for operating a conventional ignition switch and steering lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art lock actuators for steering lock and ignition systems are well known and use a conventional mechanical key. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,067 shows one example of a steering shaft and ignition system having a conventional key lock actuator assembly.
In this conventional key system, the user of the vehicle must carry a conventional metal key which enables him to operate the ignition switch as well as unlock other devices such as the vehicle doors, the glove box, and the trunk. If the key is lost or stolen, the user will not have access to the vehicle. If the owner's key operates all the vehicle locks, and the owner then gives his key to a third party such as a driver or valet, that person will have access to all the vehicle locks. Furthermore, if the driver gives his key to a non-driver such as a child, so that the non-driver can enter the vehicle, the non-driver can then insert the key into the ignition, start the vehicle and drive the vehicle.
Thus, the prior art systems require the carrying of a key which can be lost, misplaced or damaged. Furthermore, the prior art systems do not identify a particular person and therefore provide a level of access or authorization to the person who possesses the key.